


Out of Service

by entanglednow



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey has never mixed business with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Service

  
Audrey has never mixed business with pleasure. She's always tried to be professional, tried to keep her head, tried to make a good impression. She _never_ lets her libido make her decisions for her.

Not being yourself tends to mess with all your good intentions, all your ideas about who you are, the decisions you're going to make. But then so does sailing fifty miles out to sea, to help a woman who unexpectedly turns into a mermaid. The second problem is more unique than the first, she'll admit. But Haven's been messing with her ability to judge 'normal,' since she got here.

She's not sure whether this counts as business - she's pretty sure the pleasure is not up for debate though. She's lost her shirt and pants, and her underwear is _somewhere_ in the sheets. She's pretty sure Duke was wearing pants and absolutely nothing else to start with, but now he's just a stretch of tanned skin between her thighs, arms draped over her hips. His mouth is a pleasant sort of warm against the low curve of her stomach. Nathan's skin is cool in comparison. He's long, and narrow, and he doesn't seem to know where to put his body, though it's pretty obvious that pressing every inch of his skin against her is high on his list of priorities. Audrey hadn't protested, she'd simply curled an arm back round his waist, and let him slide in beside her.

Audrey still doesn't quite know how they convinced him to get naked without an argument. Nathan's never been easy, but he hadn't fought at all. She remembers Duke's hand tugging open the buttons of his jeans, and Nathan letting him do it. That had been the moment the last of her good intentions had crumbled like wet sand.

Nathan keeps turning her head sideways to kiss her, pushing her hair off of her face, like he can't stop touching it. She's not sure how this moment of madness is going to affect them, is going to change everything. But she's not naive enough to think that it won't. They're too tangled up together already, and this might just be another reason to fight. When she'd mentioned, earlier, in passing that being caught between them was difficult, she hadn't quite meant for them to take it so literally. But now she's pretty damn sure that there wasn't any other way to deal with...whatever this thing between them was. That they'd all been doomed the moment Duke had said 'anything' and meant it.

Duke groans between her legs. "Audrey, damn it, let me -"

It's her name, but it's Nathan's fingers in Duke's hair, twisting and rearranging their grip. As if he can't quite feel it, but he wants to. Audrey knows he wants to.

"Ask her nicely," Nathan says, like he's been waiting all day to demand something from him. But Duke doesn't even make a snide remark, doesn't look at Nathan at all. He breathes out a shaky breath, and presses his forehead into Audrey's skin. She never expected them to play nice, and if she's honest she kind of likes it. Isn't sure if that's the sort of thing she should feel guilty about or not yet.

"Please, fuck, Audrey, _please._ " Duke's voice cracks and there's no way she can say no to that. She spreads her thighs, but Nathan isn't happy, pushing Duke's head back again, until his ' _please_ ' comes out breathless. Only then does he let him tip forward, mouth open - Audrey groans, throws a leg over his back and pulls him in tight. He knows exactly what he's doing, and any other time she'd be ashamed of the noises she's making, but Nathan's hands are pulling wherever they rest, like he's afraid they're going to stop.

She presses her fingers into his skin, and he makes a long noise in his throat.

"You're getting his mouth on you next, you know that." Her voice is thick, but there's still a little command there. "And you're going to watch every second of it."

Nathan swears, face shifting in her hair, and she doesn't miss the way his fingers tighten. A helpless flex and squeeze.

Duke twists away long enough to press his forehead against Audrey's thigh. The drift and tickle of hair makes her skin prickle, makes her tense and try to roll into it. Duke's huff of laughter is far too smug. Nathan's hand moves, grips Duke's chin and tilts it up a little. Before his fingers slide down, tugging Duke's slick-wet mouth open, and Duke doesn't even think about drawing them in and closing around them - and fuck, that's unnecessarily hot - Audrey waits until Nathan's fingers slide free, before she fists her own hand in Duke's hair, and pushes him back where he can use his mouth for good.

"You like making him ask for it, don't you?" Nathan's voice is warm against the side of her face, and she honestly can't remember it ever being that deep before. The sound of it is almost a physical sensation.

"And you don't," Audrey throws back. She stretches a hand out, until she can loop it around his neck and pull. "Could you do it, Nathan? Could you make him beg?"

Nathan presses his forehead into her temple, lets it rock there, slow and indulgent.

"Do you want me to?"

Audrey sighs out a breath and nods. "God, yes."

Duke bites the inside of her thigh, a quick and wet sting. It's his only offering to the conversation, and Audrey is so amazingly grateful for the way he's willing to just flow between them. For the way he's going to take whatever they give him. She forgets why it matters when his tongue pushes into her again, quick and deep, and her hips rock up.

Nathan's hand falls out of Duke's hair, curls round her bare thigh and pulls, just a little, easing her open wider.

"You first."

  



End file.
